Sociedad en vertical
by Haruno Ayumi
Summary: Sakura piensa que la única manera de encontrar el amor es ocultando quien es verdaderamente y así poder encontrar a alguien que se fije en ella por quien es y no por su estatus. Sasuke piensa que solo importan dos cosas en la vida, el dinero y el poder. Sakura Haruno puede ofrecerle ambas.
1. Chapter 1

**Regreso con un pequeño proyecto, se que seguramente desearan que actualice los que ya tengo en proceso sin embargo no me pude detener al momento de idear esta historia.**

 **Primero que nada tengo que aclarar que la trama de esta historia esta basada en un dorama coreano que acabo de terminar de ver y no pude evitar pensar en Sakura y Sasuke como los protagonistas de esta historia, aun no revelare el nombre del dorama, no quiero que se spoileen nada, pero al final les diré cual eso. Me costo muchísimo elegir la pareja secundaria. No habrá nada de NaruHina, lo lamento.**

 **Esta será además una historia de más o menos diez capítulos y no planeo tardarme demasiado en escribirla.**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar, "ta da" el primer capitulo con ustedes.**

* * *

 **I**

El barullo del lugar aumentada a esta hora, cuando la tienda empezaba a llenarse con las personas que salían de sus trabajos y se dirigían al supermercado SupaaKiya, famoso y reconocido por ser el que frecuentaban los adinerados.

Ella paso su mechón rosa detrás de su oreja, debía ser cuidadosa de no dejar caer algún cabello encima de las muestras que estaban ofreciendo ese dia.

\- Señorita.- La llamo una señora con un impecable traje blanco, peinado alto y apariencia de haber salido recientemente del salón de belleza. - ¿Me podría dar dos paquetes del arroz que esta detrás suyo. ¿

\- Claro.- Dijo mientras tomaba los dos paquetes de arroz y los ponía dentro del carrito que empujaba la señora.

\- Gracias.- Se despidió la señora mientras seguía con sus compras.

\- No es justo.- Escucho decir a la rubia que estaba a su lado.- A ti siempre te tocan los clientes amables. Ino Yamanaka se apoyo sobre el mostrador aprovechando que nadie la miraba. - ¿Vamos a comer después del turno?

\- No puedo, ya tengo planes para hoy. – Contesto imitándola y apoyándose sobre el mostrador. Vio por unos instantes a su amiga, la envidiaba tanto. No por su belleza, si no por su alegría y su libertad, cosas de las que ella carecía.

\- Oye.- La saco de sus pensamientos.- Te quedaste viéndome ¿Tengo algo en la cara?.

\- Nop, nada.- Dijo entre una sonrisa.- Vámonos ya termino el turno. La rubia comprobó en su reloj que lo que decía su amiga era cierto.

En el vestidor se aseguro de dejar su uniforme en orden como siempre lo hacia, saco la blusa blanca y la falda azul y empezó a cambiarse.

\- Sakura.- Se volteo a ver a su amiga que ya había terminado de cambiarse.- No entiendo como puedes comprarte esa ropa con el salario que ganamos.- Dijo con sospecha, acercándose.

\- Ya te dije, son imitaciones.- Se apresuro mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

\- No es cierto, mira esta tela.- Dijo acariciando la blusa de la chica.- Además tu ropa nunca tiene etiqueta.

\- ¡Ino! No seas tan entrometida.- Pidió.

Pero la petición solo puso mas alerta a su amiga quien se coloco frente a ella.

\- Siento que me ocultas algo.- Sakura bajo la mirada mientras hacia una cola alta de su cabello rosa.- Creo que toda estas cosas las sacas de algún chico.

\- Ino por favor, la próxima vez iremos de compras juntas, ya veras de donde saco la ropa. Nos vemos voy atrasada.- Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del vestidor.

\- Apuesto que algún chico te esta patrocinando. ¡Que envidia!.- Dijo para ella misma la chica.

Sakura camino hasta el edificio trasero, saco las llaves de su auto, se dirigio hasta el vehiculo plateado del año. Si, Ino tenia razón, Sakura le estaba ocultando algo y es que a diferencia de lo que le había hecho creer a todos en la empresa ella no necesitaba de un empleo de medio tiempo ni tampoco del salario que recibía mensualmente para mantenerse a ella o a su familia.

Sakura Haruno podría aparentar ser estar necesita, pero la realidad era otra; era una de las hijas de Kizashi Haruno, uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. Dueño de un conglomerado de cosméticos el cual llevaba años de existencia en el mercado.

Cansada de estar rodeada de falsas amistades, de personas que la pretendían solamente por su dinero y por los beneficios de su apellido, había decidido hacerse una vida propia y conocer a personas que como Ino, se acercaran a ella por lo que realmente era. Habia dejado su apellido a un lado y adoptado durante ya tres meses, había sido fácil pasar desapercibida, ya que al ser la menor de los cuatro hermanos, el foco de la prensa parecía no estar sobre Sakura.

* * *

Estacionó el vehículo frente al hotel en el que había quedado encontrarse con su madre, no la sorprendió que en su lugar, el asistente personal de ella la recibiera.

\- Señorita Haruno, su madre ha tenido un inconveniente y-

\- Es muy amable Señor Tanaka, pero ambos sabemos que mi madre no ha venido por que no le importa lo que yo haga.- Aquella confrontación pareció incomodar al señor de cabellos blancos y lentes gruesos.- No se preocupe yo puedo encargarme desde aquí.

\- No, tengo ordenes estrictas de llevarla hasta el restaurante donde se conocera con el señor Kabayashi. Acompañeme.- Pidió.- Su madre ha elegido el vestuario que debe de usar en la cena.

Sakura camino detrás del señor, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sakura entro de mala gana en el sin importarle que hubiera un chico en la esquina opuesta observándola. Se cruzo de brazos apoyándose sobre la pared del elevador.

Hoy como en repetidas ocasiones conocería a uno de los pretendientes que sus padres habían aprobado para formar un matrimonio. Aquello la hastiaba, todos lo matrimonios que conocía habían sido arreglados y ninguno era feliz, ella quería lo contrario, la oportunidad de elegir a un chico a quien amar. El elevador se volvió a abrir en el cuarto piso, Sakura salio apresurada seguía del mayordomo.

En el interior del ascensor un azabache miraba con media sonrisa en el rostro a la chica que le había parecido bastante curiosa y bonita. Su celular vibro dentro de su saco, en el mensaje entrante se leia.

"Averigua lo que puedas de Sakura Haruno, ella es mi cita de hoy" Con sus largos dedos empezó a teclear en su iphone el nombre dado y no pudo contener su sorpresa al darse cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica que había visto hace apenas unos minutos.

* * *

Sakura vio con hastia los trajes que su madre había aprobado para la cena de hoy, todos parecían apropiados para alguna empresaria de cincuenta años pero no para ella. Paso uno a uno los trajes convenciéndose que su madre no la conocía en la mas minimo.

\- Tanaka-san.- Hablo.- Creo que ninguno de estos trajes es para mi, debe haber algún error.

\- Señorita Sakura, por favor colabore conmigo, si su madre se entera que.-

\- Tanaka-san, creo que tendre que chantajearte nuevamente.- Dijo la pelirrosa, como si dijera cualquier cosa.- Te iras junto a la estilista al lobby durante… treinta minutos mientras me permiten alistarme para mi cita. Después yo sola me ire hasta el restaurante ¿si?

\- Pe-pero.- Contesto nervioso.

\- Descuida, mi madre es incapaz de despedirte. Solo haz esto por mi.- Dijo juntando sus manos como suplica.

\- Yuki, dejemos a la señorita Sakura sola, no necesitara nuestra asistencia.

Saco la ropa extra que había guardado en su bolso, a su madre le daría un infarto si la viera. Se coloco la blusa de tirantes negra, los jeans rotos de las piernas que le encantaba usar, y sus zapatillas converse. Solto su cabello y lo cepillo hasta dejarlo sedoso. Vio el labial rojo, pero después de pensarlo un rato lo dejo a un lado y dejo el tono natural en sus labios, sus ojos verdes esmeralda con unas sombras oscuras. Sonrió al verse al espejo, estaba segura que Sai Kobayashi saldría corriendo con solo verla. Tomo un bolso mas pequeño y guardo solamente lo esencial en el.

Salio disparada al ascensor ya pasaban algunos minutos de las seis y no quería que su "pretendiente" se marchara sin haberla visto.

Dentro del elevador saco la goma de mascar que seria el toque final, se permitio sonreir al pensar la reacción de Kobayashi y de su madre, talvez ahora la dejaría en paz con el asunto del matrimonio arreglado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el ultimo piso, el elegante restaurante del hotel, la música de violin inundo sus oídos, salio de nuevo atropelladamente chocando con un azabache.

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpo sin siquiera verlo, enfocada en buscar la mesa que le habían indicado.

Con sus ojos oscuros miraba la información que le había enviado su mejor amigo. "Sakura Haruno, hija menor de la familia Haruno, aun no tiene acciones en el imperio Hanami" La chica era la mas hermosa de las hermanas Haruno, eso había que reconocerlo, pero al no ejercer aun en la compañía de su padre la fortuna de ella era mucho menor que la del resto de sus hermanas, lo que le restaba puntos.

\- Buenas noches.- Bajo el celular para ver a la chica frente a el. Si no fuera por que la acababa de ver en la pantalla de su móvil, hubiera creido una broma que aquella persona fuera Sakura Haruno.- ¿Sai Kobayashi?.- Pregunto la chica con fingida inocencia. El asintió aturdido.

Sakura tomo asiento frente a el, mientras con el chicle realizaba una bomba y la explotaba. Sai volteo a ver a su alrededor en busca de la Sakura que había visto en el celular, pero al parecer aquello no era una broma.

\- Entonces, creiste que si aparecias con estas fachas me espantarías de nuestro matrimonio. Me pareces ahora mucho más divertida, creo que llamare ahora mismo a mi madre para decir que me pareces perfecta.- La expresión de segura de Sakura cambio por una de pavor.

\- Debes estar bromeando.- Dijo olvidándose por un momento de la goma de mascar.

\- No, querias joderme ¿no?, seria divertido que cambiemos de papeles.

Sakura agacho la mirada si era Sai quien aprobaba el matrimonio no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que salvarse.

\- Bueno me voy.- La pelirrosa levanto su mirada sin comprender.

\- Pense que…

\- Solo quería asustarte, no me interesa casarme contigo.- Dijo poniéndose de pie. La pelirrosa lo imito aliviada.- Sabes Haruno, no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo o que se burlen de mi.

Lo que paso a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que Sakura pudiera prevenirlo, el chico de cabellos oscuros tomo la copa de agua que hasta ahora había estado tranquila sobre la mesa y la vertió sobre su cabello.

\- Adios, Sakura.- Se despidió sin prestarle atención a las personas que ahora lo miraban.

Las lagrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de la pelirrosa, tomo la servilleta y empezó a secar su cabello y rostro, creando un desastre con su maquillaje.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha era una persona que sabia lo que quería en la vida, a sus veinticinco años se había convertido en el gerente de SupaaKiya, una de las empresas del grupo Kiya; a tan corta edad, este puesto lo había conseguido no solo por sus meritos si no por sus conexiones con la familia correcta.

Ahora frente a el tenia a la pelirroja que había sido su novia durante los últimos tres meses, Karin Uzumaki, tal vez había sido severo al momento de terminar con ella pero no podía dejar que la chica fantaseara con una reconciliación.

\- Karin, tengo que irme.- dijo alejándola.

\- Sasuke-kun, no comprendo.- Dijo enjaguando sus lágrimas.

\- Simplemente no creo que seas lo suficientemente buena para mi.- Dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la chica, que tenia una expresión desencajada.- Que estes bien.- Dijo dejándola en la habitación.

Debia ser calculador si quería ser alguien en la vida, el romanticismo era un lujo al que pocos podían aspirar. Karin había estado en su vida para ofrecerle conexiones y otro tipo de favores, pero no era una chica que pudiera ofrecerle un futuro, el celular vibro nuevamente. Se sorprendió al ver que tan rápido lo llamaba Sai.

\- Sakura Haruno fue una perdida de tiempo.- Dijo al otro lado de la línea apenas contesto la llamada.

\- Eso parece. ¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto recordando la apariencia con la que había encontrado a la pelirrosa por segunda vez aquel día.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. Vamos por unos tragos.- Pidió, casi ordeno.

\- Te recojo en la entrada.- Termino la llamada.

Entro al ascensor y se congelo al ver por tercera vez en aquel dia a la pelirrosa que parecía tener un iman pegado a ella. Entro justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Y como había pasado anteriormente aquel dia la chica parecía no notar su presencia. No supo por que aquello lo molesto, tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrado en ser el quien llamara la atención de las chicas a su alrededor. Se fijo en la manera en que su maquillaje estaba corrido y sus ojos rojos, no dudo que aquello había sido ocasionado por Sai. Busco en su saco su pañuelo para ofrecérselo pero recordó que Karin se había quedado con el. Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y la pelirrosa salio casi corriendo del lugar, para perderse entre las personas que estaban en el lobby de aquel lugar.

El en cambio, camino pausadamente, con el porte que nunca perdía. En la entrada del hotel el bale tenia su auto ya listo. No espero mas de cinco minutos cuando Sai lo alcanzo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Karin?.- Pregunto cuando transitaban las calles.

\- No lo tomo bien.- Dijo sin querer darle mas importancia al asunto.

\- Pero estas seguro que es lo mejor.

\- Si, no puedo ofrecerle a Karin un futuro, debe ser asi.- Mintió el azabache.

No admitiría que solo había usado a la pelirroja para descartarla al no poderla sacar mas provecho.

\- A veces pienso que eres demasiado romántico.

\- ¿Y a ti, como te fue?.- Pregunto cambiando de tema.- Por tu llamada puedo saber que mal, pero no entiendo que paso.

\- No importa la verdad, no me importa cuanto dinero tenga la familia Haruno, no vale la pena.- Sasuke no agrego nada.- ¿Tu podrias soportar a alguien solo por dinero?.- Pregunto el chico solo para seguir la conversación.

\- Llegamos.- Anuncio el azabache.

\- Necesito un buen trago.- Dijo olvidándose de su pregunta.

Ambos azabaches se bajaron del vehículo, las chicas que los miraban pasar no podían evitar quedarse viéndolo como bobas. "No es ese Sai Kobayashi" Dijo una chica que examinó a uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país. "Y ese es Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo" Agrego la segunda, reconociendo que este era mucho mas guapo que el primero. "Son guapísimos" Dijo una tercera.

Ambos chicos fueron atendidos sin hacerse esperar, ese era uno de los cuantos beneficios que te daba el apellido correcto pensó Sasuke.

* * *

La pelirrosa, terminaba de quitar las sombras de sus ojos. Su cara seguía enrojecida por el llanto. Tomo su polvera y empezó a cubrir su rostro, pero era inútil, su piel era tal nívea y el enrojecido no se disimulaba. Escucho como tocaban la puerta un par de veces, antes de que pudiera contestar vio a su hermano entrar a la habitación.

\- ¿Que paso?.- Pregunto el chico que estaba apoyado en la puerta, al ver el enrojecido rostro de Sakura.

\- Fue mi culpa.- dijo la chica cabizbaja.- Yo lo provoque.- Reconocio.

\- Eso no importa.- Dijo acercándose a ella.- No importa lo que tu hayas hecho, no te debía haber hecho llorar.- Mamá te espera, hable con ella para disminuir el daño. Le dije que Kobayashi nunca seria un pretendiente aceptable, aun así quiere hablar contigo.

\- Gracias.- Lo abrazo y conteniendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente.- No se que haría sin ti Sasori.- El respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa. El tampoco sabia que haría sin Sakura en aquel hogar.

* * *

Mebuki Haruno era conocida por ser una persona de poca paciencia y mal carácter. Así que cuando recibió una llamada de la señora Kobayashi diciéndole que la cita con Sakura no había funcionado no dudo en culpar a la pelirrosa. Sabia que su hija era desobediente y rebelde, era la única que le daba problemas.

Llevo la mano a la taza de te y dio un pequeño sorbo, justo en ese instante Sakura hizo su aparición en su habitación.

\- Sientate.- Ordenó apenas la vio. La chica la obedeció.- ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer ahora?. Ninguno de los chicos con los que te arreglado citas te ha aceptado Sakura.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar que paso?.- Pregunto casi ofendida, hasta donde ella tenia claro ella era quien no había aceptado a ninguno.

\- No me interesa realmente. Lo único que me interesaba era el resultado de la cita de hoy y ya me entere que fue negativo.

\- Madre.- Empezo con algo de temor en su voz.- Yo no me voy a casar por que me lo ordenes, me casare con alguien por amor.

\- No seas infantil.- Contraataco Mebuki.- Vas a hacer lo que tu padre y yo digamos.

\- Pero.- La cachetada resonó en la habitación.

\- No te atrevas a contradecirme.- Dijo aun con la mano levantada Mebuki. La pelirrosa llevo su mano temblorosa a su mejilla. Se vio reflejada en los ojos verdes de su madre.

\- Aun si piensan en desheredarme no me importa.- La desafió poniéndose de pie.- No necesito su dinero para ser feliz o para hacer mi vida. Pero no me casare por que ustedes me lo ordenen. Permiso.- La pelirrosa salió de la habitación antes de que su madre pudiera decir palabra.

Contuvo nuevamente las lágrimas, habían sido innumerables las ocasiones en que su madre la había abocetado pero estaba segura que no había merecido ninguna. Estaba segura que Mebuki la odiaba y que no descansaría hasta hacerle la vida imposible.

* * *

\- ¿ Por que te ves de mal humor?.- Pregunto al ver a la pelirrosa desanimada.

\- Supongo que no dormí bien.- Contesto la chica. No podía decirle a Ino acerca de su cita o de lo que su madre le había dicho aquello arruinaría su fachada. Y aunque era una de las desventajas de ocultar la verdad sabia que Ino era bastante impresionable y no quería que la relación entre las dos cambiara.

\- Tengo una noticia que te pondrá de buen humor.- Dijo con tono de misterio.- Hoy regresa el gerente Sasuke Uchiha.- Sakura la vio sin ningún tipo de reacción.- ¡Es cierto! Tu no lo conociste, el se fue a otra tienda casi al mismo tiempo que tu empezaste a trabajar aquí.- Dijo terminando de colocar las latas de jugo en el estante y dirigiendo al siguiente pasillo.- La cuestión es, que es el chico es un sueño, es guapísimo y educado, es trabajador, es listo…

\- Alguien suena enamorada.- Dijo entre broma la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a colocar los precios a los productos que recién habían ingresado. Al quien al no tener respuesta de su amiga se alerto.- Oye, ¿tanto te gusto?.- Su amiga asintió levemente, sonrojándose.

\- Lo malo es que la ultima vez que lo vi el simplemente parecía que yo no existía.

\- Entonces no es tan listo como crees, cualquier chico se sentiría alagado de que lo pretendieras.- Dijo elogiando a su amiga, cosa que no hacia solo por quererla mucho sino por que era la verdad. Delgada y de buenas proporciones, con cabello rubio y unos brillantes ojos azules.

\- El problema es que el no es cualquiera. Tal vez ahora sea diferente.- Dijo convencida la chica.

La tarde termino rápido para la pelirrosa como solía ser cuando trabajaba en el supermercado, ahora esperaba a Ino fuera de los vestidores para ir a comer juntas. Bajó la vista a su celular para revisar los mensajes entrantes del día, algunos de su hermano, quien era el único de su familia que sabia acerca de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Y otros de su madre, decidió borrar los segundos sin leerlos. Una fresca fragancia llamo su atención y levanto la mirada hacia el pasillo, donde vio acercarse a un chico realmente guapo. El pareció no notar su presencia, ya que ni siquiera la miro cuando paso a su lado, a Sakura le hubiera parecido descortés de no ser por que el chico hablaba por el celular. Detalló cada uno de sus rasgos, su cabello, su rostro, su voz, su cuerpo, su caminar.

\- ¿Lista?.- Pregunto la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Si.- contesto nerviosa, la tomo del brazo para salir juntas.

En el camino Ino comento que moria por comerse una hamburguesa pero Sakura preferia algo de comida tradicional.

\- ¡Mira! Ahí esta el gerente.- ¡Uchiha-san!.- Grito la rubia llamando la atención del chico que estaba unos cuantos metros y al que Sakura reconoció como el chico del pasillo. El azabache se acerco a ambas.- ¡Uchiha-san! Bienvenido de nuevo.- Saludo la rubia poniéndose nerviosa.

\- Gracias, Yamanaka.- Dijo recordando el nombre de la rubia, cosa que acelero el corazón de Ino- Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió sin poder evitar ver a la chica que acompañaba a la rubia. Reconoció a Sakura Haruno de inmediato.

\- Ella es mi amiga, Sakura Tanaka, trabaja con nosotros.

\- Hola.- Saludo la pelirrosa con una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Sakura Tanaka? ¿Qué era aquello? Se dio cuenta de que había estado viendo a Sakura sin decir nada.

\- Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió rápidamente de la rubia. Dejando confundida a ambas amigas.

\- Eso fue raro.- Susurro Ino para ella misma

\- ¿Por qué demonios me ignora esa persona?.- Pregunto molesta la pelirosa. Si antes había dudado de la mala educación del azabache ahora esta convencida de que no tenia modales.- ¡Oiga!.- Lo llamo con un grito. Ino formo una perfecta "o" por la sorpresa al ver el atrevimiento de su amiga.

Sasuke se volteo al oírle dirigirse a el.

\- ¿Nos conocemos?.- Pregunto la pelirrosa, con ambas manos en su cintura. Sasuke levanto una ceja por el gesto de osadía de la chica.

Quiso contestar que si, la conocía, que sabia que era Sakura Haruno y no Tanaka como le había hecho creer a quien la consideraba su amiga. Quiso decirle que le pareció divertido y soso el plan que había usado para deshacerse de su cita con Sai. Quiso decirle que todo este tiempo y hasta ahora ella había sido la maleducada, por el simple hecho de no fijarse más en las personas a su alrededor.

\- Lo salude, pero usted no lo hizo de vuelta. Pretenderé que no me escucho.- Expreso ella nuevamente.

\- Hola.- Saludo sin darle importancia Sasuke.- Supongo que eso era lo que quería escuchar.

\- ¿Se esta burlando de mi?.- Dijo aun mas molesta la pelirrosa.

\- Oi, Sakura.- Dijo tomándola del brazo la rubia.- No le haga caso Uchiha-san. Buenas noches.- Se despidió tratando de apartarla.

\- No me estoy burlando de usted. Pero parece que tiene un carácter muy cambiante, si yo fuera usted cuidaría eso.- Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se alejo de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué demo- Se altero nuevamente, no supo por que esta persona lograba alterarla tanto.

\- ¡Basta Sakura! ¿Qué te ha picado hoy?.- Dijo poniéndose frente a ella la rubia.- Ese es nuestro jefe, deberías tener mas cuidado.

\- Tsk, Sasuke Uchiha, ya veo por que dices que es un sueño, tan educado ¿no?

\- Debe tener muchas cosas en que pensar, asi es la gente importante ¿no? Lo tomaste en un mal momento. Vamos.

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo solo por su posición?.- Cuestiono la pelirrosa decepcionada.

\- Deja el tema.- Pidió caminando hacia la plaza.

Sakura volteo nuevamente hacia donde Sasuke se había marchado, pensó en lo fácil que era juzgar a alguien por su apariencia y equivocarse. El chico que le había parecido atractivo hace algunos minutos ahora le resultaba detestable.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan, hasta aquí el capitulo uno, trabajando en el segundo capitulo para tenerlo lo más antes posible, ustedes digan eme para cuando lo quieren :P ustedes mandan. Si alguien conoce en que Dorama esta basado háganmelo saber. Nos leemos a la próxima hermosuras. Espero que me hagan saber que piensan con un review apapachador.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto!**

 **Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por sus follows y favorites pero sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron un review, los cuales llenan mi corazón de amor e inspiración (lo crean o no)**

 **Nos leemos al final con un par de aclaraciones.**

 **II**

Sostenía el café en su mano mientras con la otra levantaba los papeles del escritorio. El trabajo era realmente tedioso a su parecer. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana y deseaba marcharse ya a casa o por un trago.

Lo peor de todo es que aquella era su área y el que las ventas habían bajado en un 7% cuando se suponía que debían solamente incrementar lo ponía en serios aprietos. Se sintió aliviado cuando Sasuke dijo que regresaría para ayudar con la situación, el parecía un experto en el área de marketing y publicidad. Todos comentaban que era un genio y que con su presencia probablemente todo volvería a la normalidad.

\- Señor Kobayashi, el señor Sai Haruno esta aquí.- Hablo una voz femenina por el interlocutor.

\- Hazlo pasar.- Paso la mano por su cabello dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio.

Supuso que el hermano mayor de los Haruno iba a interceder por Sakura, tal vez si suplicaba lo suficiente y ofrecia un porcentaje de las acciones de la compañía Hanami podría aceptar, pero también quería una disculpa de la pelirrosa.

La puerta se abrió y vio al chico de cabello pelirrojo entrar, le llevaba algunos centímetros de estatura y algunos años de edad. El azabache se puso de pie para recibirlo.

\- Es una sorpresa.- Dijo acercándose, vio que el Haruno no tenia la intención de ofrecer su mano como saludo, por lo que el tampoco extendió la suya. Al parecer aquello no seria una visita amistosa.

\- Supongo que los asuntos que me traen aquí no son los mas amenos.- Dijo con el semblante serio.

\- Si, supongo que escuchaste acerca de lo que tu hermana hizo.- Asumió.

\- No, pero supe lo que tu le hiciste.- Y en ese mismo instante estrello su puño contra la mejilla de Sai.

El azabache se tambaleo por el impacto, coloco su mano al sentir el sabor metalico de la sangre en su labio.

\- ¿Qué?- Se quejo aun aturdido.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que veas a Sakura sepas como tratarla.- Dijo sacudiendo su mano.

Sai vio al pelirrojo salir de su oficina sin inmutarse. Sonrio, había subestimado a los Haruno.

Camino hasta el minibar para sacar unos cubos de hielo, dolía horrores su labio y no dudaba que se inflamaría de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué te paso?.- Sasuke ingresaba a su oficina, no tuvo la necesidad de tocar por que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

\- Nada.- Dijo limpiando el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su quijada.

* * *

Las actividades que hacia en casa eran escasas, cuando estaba su hermano se la pasaba metida con el en su estudio en donde, por mientras el trabajaba ella podía pasar horas leyendo. La convivencia con sus hermanas mayores era casi nula. Tayuya Haruno solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza y eso era convertirse en la vicepresidente de la compañía Hanami, estaba casada y no vivía en casa, la miraba solamente en cenas familiares en las cuales ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra. No era por que se odiaran, simplemente no eran compatibles en lo absoluto.

Por su parte Rini Haruno, era una especie de ídolo adolescente que pasaba su vida metida en alguna cuenta social en donde colgaba fotografías que hasta adonde había escuchado tenían miles de likes. Rini, aunque fuera mayor que ella era sumamente infantil y lo único que le importaba era la apariencia y gastar la fortuna de sus padres en lujos innecesarios.

A su padre solo lo miraba a la hora del desayuno y lo único que hacia en ese tiempo era hablar con Sasori para enterarse de todos los detalles de la oficina.

Y a su madre lo único para lo único que la necesitaba era para asegurarse de obtener un matrimonio provechoso.

Ese era el resumen de su vida sin más.

Suspiro cansada sin estarlo realmente, ato su cabello antes de empezar a correr en la caminadora. El ejercicio era una de las cosas que le ayudaban a relajar su mente. Llevaba veinte minutos corriendo cuando su celular empezó a sonar y al dirigir su mirada a la pantalla detuvo su maquina para poder conversar.

\- ¿Cómo estas?.- Saludo a su hermano.

\- Me encargue de Kobayashi, no volverá a molestarte.- Dijo con voz sobreprotectora.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- Pregunto mientras limpiaba el sudor de su rostro.

\- Simplemente no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Hablamos en la noche ¿No dijiste que ibas a ir a trabajar mas temprano hoy?.- Pregunto distrayendo.

\- Es cierto, quede de verme con Ino. Nos vemos.- Termino la llamada.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka estaba convencida de que el amor existía y de que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de Sasuke Uchiha. Sabia que una persona tan exitosa como él probablemente no la voltearía a ver ni siquiera para pedirle una cita, por que eso solo ocurría en los cuentos de hada.

Aun así el simple hecho de pensar en poder acercarse a él la hacia sentir extrañamente satisfecha. Por eso ese día había ido a trabajar mas temprano y había preparado unos bocadillos para Sasuke, se había asegurado de que en la lonchera todo se mirara ordenado al mismo tiempo que apetitoso y había envuelto todo en un delicado pañuelo rosa.

Ahora se paseaba enfrente de la oficina de la gerencia sin atreverse a entrar. Conto a tres personas salir en la hora de almuerzo, aun nada de Sasuke.

Vio a cercarse por la puerta de vidrio a un azabache y no le cabía duda de que se trataba de el, así que se paro erguida y sonrió para recibirlo, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió un chico al que nunca había visto en su vida apareció.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?.- Pregunto el chico azabache, el cual pudo notar que iba muy bien vestido.

\- Al señor Sasuke Uchiha.- Contesto nerviosa.

\- Venia justo detrás mío.- Dijo sonriendo con mucha altanería.- ¿Eres su novia?.

\- No.- Contesto apenada, creyendo que se había puesto del color de un tomate.- Usted no debería meterse así en los asuntos de los demás. ¿Y usted quien es?.

\- Sai, soy un amigo de Sasuke.

\- Amigo de Sasuke…-repitio más para ella.

Lo vio nuevamente, no era para nada feo pensó, hasta tenia cierto parecido con Sasuke, aunque su piel era mas pálida, sus ojos mas rasgados, sus labios mas finos y su cabello mas corto y mas oscuro. Lo molestaba esa sonrisa cínica que tenia marcada en el rostro y esa pinta de casanova. No pudo evitar fijarse en el golpe de su labio, muy probable era que se hubiera metido en una pelea.

\- Apuesto que es un vago.- Y aunque intento decir aquello en voz baja no paso desapercibido para el paliducho. Antes de que Sai pudiera contestar algo la puerta se abrió y Sasuke Uchiha hizo su aparición.

Ino se puso tiesa al verlo, tratando de sonreir pero al mismo tiempo temblando como una hoja.

\- Buenos días, señor Uchiha.- Saludo sonriente.

\- Buenos días Yamanaka.- ¿Nos vamos?.- Pregunto al otro azabache.

\- Espera, parece que la señorita tiene algo para ti ¿me equivoco?.- Dijo señalando el almuerzo empaquetado.

\- S-í.- Dijo extendiendo el paquete.- He preparado un almuerzo para usted de bienvenida.- Exclamo con mas confianza ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa al azabache.

Le pareció que el momento era perfecto, pudo ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke cuando tomo la comida, todo hubiera sido como en una novela de no ser por que el otro chico hablo.

\- Vaya, debe de gustarte mucho Sasuke, ¿no?.

Ino podría jurar que aquello lo dijo con tono de burla. A su vez se apresuro a contestar.

\- No, claro que no.

Pero su cabeza no había maquinado muy bien esa respuesta por que ahora fue Sasuke quien como parte del juego de Sai pregunto.

\- ¿No te gusto?.

\- No, no es eso.- Automáticamente cerro la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Escucho una pequeña risita proveniente de Sai.- ¡Usted debería aprender a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.- Le reclamo.

Ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke entonces se dio cuenta que Ino, no sabia que Sai era el director de aquel lugar y el jefe de todos.

\- Yamanaka.- La llamo.- Creo que no debería hablarle así a…

\- Dejalo.- Lo interrumpio Sai.- Tiene razón, me he pasado de la raya.- Dijo mirando a Ino que aun lo desafiaba con esos ojos azules.- Vamos.- Dijo empezando a andar, Sasuke le siguió.

Ino siguió con la mirada a ambos chicos hasta que se perdieron en la salida.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha no había podido dejar de pensar en la pelirrosa que había conocido el dia anterior. ¿Sakura Tanaka? Por que la hija de una de las familias mas importantes del país trabajarían en un supermercado a medio tiempo. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez era una extraña coincidencia como en el cuento del "Principe y el mendigo" Dos chicas con parecido extraordinario, cabello rosa y el primer nombre igual. Deshecho la posibilidad. Era absurdo.

Paseó la vista por los pasillos del lugar, estaba vació, no cabia duda del por que las ventas habían bajado tan precipitosamente. Sai caminaba a su lado sin darle demasiada atención a algo. Ambos pares de ojos ónix fueron a parar en la chicas que estaban frente a ellos, una rubia y pelirrosa.

Fue cuando Sai levanto su mano apuntando a Sakura que pudo constatar que si era Haruno y no se había equivocado en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Tu!.- La llamo a unos cuantos metros de distancia Sai.

Ambas chicas levantaron la vista, Sakura al verlo palideció. Lo último que necesitaba era que el mismo sujeto que la haia humillado ayer lo hiciera nuevamente hoy en su trabajo.

Sai camino a zancadas hasta anular la distancia entre ambos, le importo muy poco los curiosos que se habían volteado a verlo por su señalamiento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto al verla con el uniforme puesto.

Sakura podría jurar que todas las miradas encima de ella, la que mas le incomodaba era la de Ino que estaba a su lado.

\- Hablemos afuera. Estas armando un escandalo.- Le pidió a Sai.

El chico accedió permitiendo que caminara antes que el. Sakura lo dirigió hasta uno de los jardines atrás del supermercado. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que Sai le reclamara.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estas tu haciendo aquí?.- Pregunto en el mismo tono inquisidor de antes.

\- Puedes deducir que trabajo aquí ¿no?.- Respondio señalando su uniforme.

\- No te pases de lista.- Advirtió.- ¿Por qué una Haruno trabajaría a medio tiempo? ¿Eres una espia o algo?

\- Creo que conoces mejor los medios de mi padre como para saber que no me usaría para espiarlos. Trabajo aquí desde hace tres meses, no es mi culpa que recién te enteres por que nunca visitas el local. Si trabajo aquí es por que…- Hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.- por que quiero encontrar un escape a mi vida.- Sai la vio con incredulidad.- Quiero dejar mi apellido a un lado.

\- ¿Por qué no tomas tu parte de la herencia y viajas por el mundo como todos?—Pregunto aun sin creer lo que Sakura decía.

\- No es lo que quiero.- Termino la chica.

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras. Solo no crees lio en el supermercado.- dijo terminando la conversación, luego recordó otro asunto pendiente.- Por cierto, tu hermano me dejo este regalito en la mañana.- Mostro su labio aun hinchando a la chica.

Sakura evito reírse y fingio estar sorprendida.

\- Eso debió doler.- Dijo aun figiendo inocencia. Sai ignoro su comentario y se aparto dejándola en el jardín.

La pelirrosa volvió a entrar, se acerco a Ino y siguió ayudándole a colocar los tomates importados en la góndola.

\- ¿De donde conoces a ese tipo?.- Pregunto de mal humor.

\- El es… es una larga historia ¿Tu como lo conoces?.- Pregunto al ver la reacción de su amiga.

\- Lo conocí hoy en la mañana. Me parece un antipático, aun asi… se nota que-

\- ¿Sabes algo linda?.- Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con Sai que había escuchado perfectamente el adjetivo usado para el.- Este antipático, es el director de este lugar, si fuera tu… cuidaría mis palabras.- Ino abrió la boca ¿El director? Su mirada viajo de Sai a Sakura que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras asentía, confirmando las palabras del chico.

Ino seguía dándole vueltas al asunto por la tarde. No se sentía en lo mínimo avergonzada, mucho menos se arrepentia de sus palabras, pero de ahora en adelante debería cuidar lo que decía del chico.

\- ¿Disculpe?. Llevo un minuto hablando ¿Esta sorda?.- Pregunto una señora con mala cara frente a ella.

\- Disculpe, por favor tome esta muestra.- Dijo mientras extendia una bola de arroz en un palillo.

La señora lo tomo de mala ganas y ni siquiera había terminado de probarlo cuando escupia de vuelta el arroz.

\- ¿Qué se supone que esto tan asqueroso?.- Ino la vio perpleja ¿Habia algo malo con el arroz? Para asegurarse tomo una muestra y la probo comprobando que el arroz sabia bien.

\- El arroz esta bien.- Aseguro.

\- ¿Me estas contradiciendo?.- Ataco la clienta.

\- No, claro que no, simplemente para mi sabe bien.- Se disculpo la rubia.

\- Pero mira esas pintas muchachita, creo que te iria mucho mejor en un prostíbulo.- Siguio con su ataque.

Ino ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, eran mucho los clientes que por ser de clase alta se creían podían hacer y decir lo que quisieran sin pagar las consecuencias. Y aunque en ese momento se sintiera ofendida sabia que no podía comprometer de esa manera su empleo. A Sakura sin embargo le parecio que su amiga

\- Discúlpese.- Exigio. Ino volteo en su dirección horrorizada. Sakura había escuchado gran parte de la conversación desde la distancia.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?.- Pregunto la señora ahora histérica.

\- Me escucho, podrá decir lo que quiera de los productos de este lugar, pero una cosa muy diferente es hablar mal de los empleados.- La enfrento la pelirrosa.

Las personas que estaban cerca habían escuchado parte de los insultos, pero fue hasta que Sakura intervino que se detuvieron a curiosear.

\- Discúlpese.- Volvió a exigir la pelirrosa. La señora ahora la miro con odio- ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle que encajaría mejor en un prostíbulo? Tal vez solo tiene envidia de que ella no necesite cirugías para verse bien ¿no?.- Ataco Sakura cansada de esperar.

Ante las palabras de Sakura el rostro de la mujer adquirió un tono sumamente rojo, Sakura pensó que en cualquier momento a esa mujer le daría un ataque y no se equivoco por que al segundo siguiente ella estiro su brazo con toda su fuerza la de darle una bofetada, Sakura se hizo para atrás y pudo esquivar el golpe, sin embargo por el impulso la señora cayo enseña de la góndola donde estaba el pescado.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban ahora sentadas en la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha, el ambiente se había tornado pesado desde que el gerente las había mandado a llamar. Habia pedido que se quedaran exactamente donde estaban mientras el arreglaba el desastre "ocasionado por ellas". Ninguna se había dicho nada.

Ino sabia que le debía un agradecimiento a Sakura por defenderla, sin embargo se había pasado de la raya al enfrentar asi a una cliente, según su opinión.

Sakura sabia que aunque trato de hacer bien tal vez había ocasionado peores consecuencias para ella y su amiga. Aun asi el hecho que la señora hubiera ido a caer encima del pescado no era su culpa, ella simplemente se había apartado.

La puerta se abrió y Sasuke Uchiha entro dando largos pasos, su ceño levemente fruncido, pero no tanto como hace un instante.

\- La clienta decidió no presentar cargos.- Ino suspiro aliviada y Sakura sonrió.- Con la condición de que se disculpen.- Dijo viéndolas a ambas.

\- No lo haremos.- Contesto firmemente Sakura.- No hicimos nada malo, ella es la que nos debe una disculpa, principalmente a Ino. ¿No es asi?.- Pregunto a su amiga.

\- Sakura.- Sus ojos azules viajaron a los ónix de Sasuke quien la miraba severamente.- De verdad no hay problema si nos disculpamos.

\- Bien.- Contesto Sasuke dando por finalizada la conversación.

\- No lo hare.- Se mantuvo firme la pelirrosa.- No hice nada malo

\- Si es así, ¿Por qué yo pienso que ha estado causando problemas?.- La reto Sasuke. Refiriendose no solo precisamente a ese incidente.

\- Tal vez por que tiene una opinión prejuiciosa de mi.- Contraataco Sakura ofendida y ahora molesta.

\- Esta bien, nos disculparemos.- Intervino la rubia.

\- No lo hare.- Reitero nuevamente Sakura.

\- Sakura Haruno.- Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella, Sasuke mantuvo la mirada con aquellos ojos oscurísimos, pudo sentir un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, pero aquello no lo admitiría nunca, no bajo su mirada ni cuando él dijo.- Esta despedida.

La habitación entre en un silencio sepulcral, la batalla de miradas no pasaba desapercibida por Ino, que parecía que estaba fuera de aquella disputa.

\- Sakura, vamos a disculparnos.- Pidió.

\- Yamanaka.- La llamo Sasuke.- No tiene que hacer todo lo que haga su amiga, al quien al parecer le importa muy poco su empleo.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, acompáñeme.

La rubia dudo, vio una vez más a Sakura quien parecía encaprichada con su idea. Mordió su labio, tal vez Sakura podría permitirse perder el empleo, ella no. Se puso de pie y asintió al azabache, para después salir con el de la oficina.

\- Sakura.- Le dijo una vez que ya Ino estaba fuera.- Sabes donde dejar tu uniforme.- La tuteo. Despues de haber dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de si.

Sakura limpio de un manotazo la lagrima que empezaba a resbalar por su rostro, saco su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto, lo leyó dos veces y presiono el botón de enviar.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha estacionaba su deportivo del año frente a la mansión de la familia Shimura, una reconocida familia del país. No era parte de su trabajo realizar estos trabajos sociales, pero por el alboroto ocasionado por la pelirrosa, aquí estaba el, tocando el timbre mientras la rubia, estaba a su lado sin decir ni una palabra.

La misma cliente de la tarde los recibió, vio a Ino con sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se cruzo de brazos esperando escuchar la disculpa.

La rubia hizo una reverencia y pidió disculpas por el inconveniente causado por la tarde, le agradeció por permitirle reinvindicarse y ser lo suficientemente bondadosa por no poder una demanda a la empresa.

La sonrisa del rostro se le borro cuando no voy a la pelirrosa altanera también rogándole perdón, pregunto inmediatamente al azabache cual era la razón de aquello y Sasuke contesto tranquilamente que había tomado la decisión de despedir a la pelirrosa por su atrevimiento. Ahora la sonrisa de la señora Shimura no cabia en su rostro, sin despedirse o desear buenas noches, cerro el porton dejando a los dos jóvenes afuera.

\- Bien, la llevo a su casa.- Dijo Sasuke en un gesto mas formal que amable.

\- No hace falta, deje mis cosas en el supermercado, de ahí tomare un taxi.

\- Bien. Vamos.

El camino de regreso fue igual de incomodo y silencioso. Ino pensaba una y otra vez algún tema entretenido para comentarlo con Sasuke, algo que la hiciera parecer interesante y lista ante los ojos del Uchiha.

Llegaron de nuevo al supermercado y ella no había dicho nada, bajo sintiéndose desilusionada y torpe. Salio del vestidor con su bolso mientras Sasuke la esperaba para cerrar el lugar.

\- ¿Ya es oficial?.- Pregunto una voz atrás de ellos, Sai se acercaba con su sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿De que hablas?.- Le pregunto Sasuke, quien parecer no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Sai no dijo nada mas.

\- Me voy.- Hablo la pelirrosa para ambos.- Buenas noches.- Dijo mirando a Sasuke.

\- Esa chica… ¿Me esta ignorando?.- Pregunto alterado el chico de cabellos cortos.

\- ¿Y eso en que te afecta?.- Volvió a preguntar Sasuke sin esperar en realidad una respuesta.

Sai ignoro el comentario, no a el no le importaba si una chica o no lo ignoraba, pero es que hasta ahora ninguna chica en toda su vida lo había ignorado. Una cosa era cuando la rubia no sabia quien era el, pero otra cosa era cuando sabia que el era un Kobayashi.

Empezo a andar en su auto en dirección al centro, un trago le vendría bien aunque fuera solo. No paso mucho cuando reconocio a Ino caminando por la vereda.

\- Yamanaka Ino.- La llamo bajando la ventanilla, pero simplemente la chica siguió con su camino.- ¿Me sigues ignorando?.

Bajo del automóvil hastiado, una chica como ella estaba equivocada si pensaba que podía seguirlo rechazando. Volvio a llamarla por su nombre y ahora la chica se detuvo, volteo a verlo y se llevo la sorpresa que la rubia estaba llorando.

\- ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto acercándose al verla en tal estado. Ella negó varias veces.- Te llevo a tu casa, no puedes ir asi por la calle.- Ella pensó en rechazarlo pero apenas podía contener las ganas de llorar. Asintió quedamente. Sai señalo hacia su auto y en ese momento el estomago de la chica sonó.- O podemos ir a buscarte algo de comer.- Ofreció el chico.

Ino acepto, guio a Sai a un establecimiento cercano en donde podrían comer pidió una orden de alitas de pollo y una botella de sake. Ino empezó a relatar el incidente de la tarde. Después de su cuarto vaso de sake Sai ya no le parecía tan despreciable como antes.

\- Esa mujer me trato como si yo fuera basura y lo único que hice fue agachar mi rostro ¿por qué? Por que no puedo permitirme perder mi empleo. Apuesto que a ti nunca te han insultado de esa forma.- Dijo como reproche.

\- Crees que vivo aislado del mundo o algo. Ves esto.- Señalo el morete de su labio.

\- Apuesto que hiciste algo para merecerlo. ¿No?.

\- Vámonos has tomado mucho.- Dijo levantándose ignorando su acusación.

En el trayecto su apartamento Ino se quedo profundamente dormida. Sai se estacionó frente a la dirección que la rubia le había indicado. Vio en dirección a la rubia, la vio confundido al constatar que estaba profundamente dormida.

\- Oye despierta… llegamos.- No pudo evitar sonreir, Ino era la chica mas divertida y autentica que había conocido en toda su vida.- Ino despierta.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezando. Apenas reconocio a Sai y donde estaban formo un puchero con sus labios

\- Soy tan mala amiga…- Dijo empezando a sollozar.- deje que ella… deje que ella fuera despedida aunque sabia que era una injusticia.- Ahora llorando producto del alcohol.- M-i mejor amiga.

\- ¿Hablas de Sakura?.- Supuso Sai. Ino asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos? ¿Acaso el señor Takana trabaja para ti? ¿O tal vez la señora Tanaka?.- Pregunto curiosa, recordando que Sakura no había respondido aquella pregunta.

\- Algo asi.- Respondio Sai.- No la conoces y dices ser su mejor amiga.- Dijo en voz baja.- Te ayudo a bajar.-

Salió del auto y se dirigio al lado de Ino, le abrió la puerta. Ino se apoyo en el auto para ponerse de pie. Estaba mareada y diciendo muchas incoherencias pero aun podía caminar. Agradecio a Sai y se despidió asegurándole que nunca volveria a verla en ese estado.

El chico se apoyo sobre su auto, las ganas de tomar que había tenido antes se habían esfumado y aunque lo que había pasado aquella noche no estaba dentro de sus planes se sentía extrañamente tranquilo

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?.- Reconocio la voz de Sakura Haruno. Y volteo en su dirección.

\- Ayude a tu amiga, se puso muy mal.- Reconoció.

\- ¿Tu ayudarla?. No lo creo.

\- Preguntale si quieres.- Dijo sin darle importancia.- Ella no sabe acerca de ti, ¿cierto?.- Adivino.

\- No lo sabe, aun asi es una de las personas mas cercanas a mi. Asi que si te veo rondando cerca de ella, me asegurare de que termines con la cara rota ¿entendiste?

\- No te preocupes, esa chica no es mi tipo. Buenas noches.- Se alejo el azabache.

* * *

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Bueno, ya conocen parte de la familia de Sakura, así como Sasori, he decidido que Tayuya se su hermano por el parecido del tono de cabello con Sasori, ademas que por el personaje quedara muy bien en el papel. ¡También Rini hizo su** **aparición! jajaja no se preocupen el papel de ella es menor en esta historia.**

 **¿Y bien? Espero que me digan si les gusto o no con un review :D gracias.**


End file.
